Yuan N. Tadahashi-Stutoko
Backstory Yuan was born to a half-Jayoyoshi-half-Oni mother and a human father. Due to his mother being both Oni and Jayoyoshi, both species with long lifespans, he was born with immorality. His father died when he was an infant, mostly due to old age. He pretty much grew up with his mother and the other Jayoyoshi in NinLan Lake, until some of the villagers in the two neighboring villages took him away, believing him to have been kidnapped by the water demons. He would live in the village orphanage for many years, until the Jayoyoshi tried to flood the villages in an effort to get him back. This failed, and he was taken by the Aiikoai Clan, as the villages were evacuated. He live with Weilan Hu-Fung (who was Meilan Hu-Fung's sister, actually) and would be sort of...content. He was unfortunately shipped off the the Sykow Clan Base, as a slave. Once Rendi and Peiyi Sykow stole The Blade of Masahiru from the Hu-Fung Clan Base, the Hu-Fung Clan ordered the Sykow Clan destroyed, he fled to the Aishi Clan. There he was adopted by Midori Stutoko and Hisao Tadahashi. He was pretty happy with them, and became even more happy when his adoptive sister was born, her name was Mika. Unknown to him, Yuigami Sykow was in love with him. While he was in love with Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho, another girl, who was actually Yui's cousin. However, when he found out Keiko was working for the Black Lotus, he was heartbroken, and ran away from the Clan, just a little bit before Yuigami would be caught stealing the Mask of Isolation, and Irene Aishi would take over the Aishi Clan. During his escapades, he would come across Iwanai, and stayed behind a statue in the palace gardens. The following day he would be caught by guards and was presented to Harimu WongYi, the Emperor at the time. The Emperor took interest in Yuan, and Harimu would later adopt Yuan, and proclaim him the heir. Once Harimu was murdered, Yuan was forced out of the palace, and was to stay in Moonlight City. He would live in Hegaishi Palace, and was treated quite well. However when the Aishi Clan attacked the base, he and the Hegaishi House tried to flee the city, but we're caught by Irene Aishi and the Aishi Samurai. After he was arrested he was thrown into the dungeons... Appearance/Abilities Yuan has tousled black hair, and tanned skin. He has golden eyes with green flecks in them. He often wore a dirty green gi with brown pants and black shoes. He was capable of using basic Jayoyoshi Magic, essentially he could levitate things and manipulate water to some extent. Currently he has the power to wield dark magic, though it remains dormant. Relationships * Airi Horizonborne - Biological Mother * Daisuke Tananka - Biological Father; Deceased * Weilan Hu-Fung - Carer, formerly; Missing * Midori Stutoko - Adoptive Mother * Hisao Tadahashi - Adoptive Father * Mika Tadahashi-Stutoko - Adoptive Sister * Yuigami Sykow - Lover; Deceased * Keiko Sykow-Kobayasho - Crush, formerly Category:Sykow Clan Category:Aishi Clan Category:Oni Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Male Category:YocaiEmperor Universe